User blog:EstherMalikHoranPayneStylesTomlinsonDada-Ajewole/Chapter 8
Harry's POV We eventually did get the bus started ... After 5 hours ... 5 hours listening to Niamh moan! I was sitting outside with a hot chocolate thinking about that night FLASHBACK "make me calm down!" Niamh giggled "Fine" I replied before pulling her down from the tree and kissing her FLASHBACK END I shivered at the thought. It's not that I didn't enjoy the kiss. I did! In fact I loved it! However me and Niamh were such good friends before that and it just ruined our friendship completely! I sighed. Dreading to get back on the coach ... Sian's POV It was funny watching Niamh and Harry, they slept as far away from eachother as possible. Niall and Rachel were whispering behind us with a little giggling. Liam cuddled me. It felt nice. It gave me butterflies in my tummy however I did love that feeling! Niamh's POV I was floating through the clouds. It was warm and Cosy. Until suddenly, something hit me in the head, something cold ad plastic ... A water bottle! This was followed by laughter. Slowly I opened my eyes, came back into reality and found myself in Harrys arms. We looked at eachother and both quickly jumped away. "sleep well?" giggled Justine I folded my arms and said nothing! Sian's POV I woke up to see Niamh an Harry snuggled together, Liam threw a water bottle at them, it hit Niamh right in the head. We all giggled. Niamh and Harry jumped away really quickly! "Sleep Well" giggled Justine. Niamh just folded her arms and Harry took no notice and stared out the window. Niamh and Harry didn't speak the rest of the way home and the rest of us just giggled and had fun, as you do! We arrived home at 12:00pm just in time for Lunch. After lunch we scurried up the stairs back to our rooms. We were up there for a few hours catching up on school work. Justine and Rachel were in our room working with us. Then there was a knock on the door. It was the boys, all of them, including Harry. "Hey girls!" smiled Louis leaning in the doorway before walking in followed by the others "so you girls having a party?" asked Niall "we are" His irish accent always made me smile "we aren't allowed a party!" giggled Justine, we all joined in "not after what happened las time"! We all burst out laughing "why what happened last time?" asked Zayn FLASHBACK *2 years ago* "I am proud to announce that this year is the first Halloween party EVER and I hope you all have an amazing time" said Rosetta at the front of the assembly, Rosetta was in year 11 and was the head girl! "yea!" Niamh whispered as we mini high fived *at the party*"I am proud to announce that this year is the first Halloween party EVER and I hope you all have an amazing time" said Rosetta at the front of the assembly, Rosetta was in year 11 and was the head girl! "yea!" Niamh whispered as we mini high fived *at the party* "this party I amazing" i shouted to re girls over the noise, we were all having lots of fun on the dance floor untill Maryanne an her little gang that consisted of, her, Maryanne Orr, she had long brown her and big blue eyes, she was pretty tall and all in all she was very pretty ... But I still hated her! Then there was Lillith Sullivan, Elizabeth Herrold and Chloe Carpenter! "Sian!" she hissed "Maryanne!" I hissed back folding my arms! We had been enemy's since like pre school! We started arguing about nothing ... Then our argument turned into a little catfight I pushed her and she bumped into the glass case where all the trophies were in. It smashed to the floor! All of us the were running around the whole school, destroying classrooms in the process and hiding from the twachers! Luckily we never got caught but all girls party's were banned ... END FLASHBACK *present day* I giggled "Long story"! Category:Blog posts